Immortal Emperor
|chinese_title = 仙帝 |type = Cultivation |system = Nine Worlds |first_appearance = 1-Mentioned |links = no |next = Pseudo-Immortal}} Overview Immortal Emperor is the highest known Cultivation Level in the Nine Worlds and is its strongest existence. To reach this level, one must shoulder the Heaven's Will. However, only one Heaven's Will is born in each generation, so only one person can become an Immortal Emperor. The suitable candidates should fight over it and the last one standing would be the new Immortal Emperor. Once they shoulder the power of Heaven's Will, However, once the Heaven's Will is obtained, Immortal Emperor can't stay in the Nine Worlds for long and should leave to the Tenth World. Any Immortal Emperor who stays in the Nine Worlds would have to face the Heavenly Tribulation from Old Villainous Heavens. That's why when the time was right, all Emperors chose to ascend. Usually when Immortal Emperor ascends from the Nine Worlds they would be attacked by the Great Emperors, Immortal Monarchs and Ancient Gods of the Tenth World. However, after Dark Crow started the Emperor Hunt against Emperors of the Tenth World, he signed a treaty that alleviated situation of both newly ascending Immortal Emperors and Immortal Emperors who already entered the Tenth World. Emperor's Possessions Immortal Emperors are so powerful that just by being around them for a long time an ordinary object can be unintentionally transformed into Emperor's Possession. First Immortal Emperor The first recorded Immortal Emperor was Gu Chun from the Charming Spirit Race. After him there had been around 100 Immortal Emperors. Name and Title Immortal Emperors are mainly known by their titles. Even Li Qiye, who personally knew many Emperors and had several disciples among them, had always referred to them by their titles, instead of real names. Because of this, real names of the most of Immortal Emperors are unknown, with the exception of: Prime Emperor (Li Qiye) Immortal Emperor choose a title for himself/herself after shouldering the Heaven's Will. The title normally represents their main power, personality, etc. For example: was very kind, was a trickster, cultivated the Void Imperfection Physique to , was able to revive again and again, was matchless archer, started the golden age of peace in the Nine Worlds, etc. Mei Aoxue is the only Immortal Emperor whose chosen title is unknown. Female Emperors There were around twenty or thirty female Immortal Emperors, but only few of them were named so far: Despite the fact that they were women, they still called themselves Immortal Emperors and only Hong Tian called herself [[Hong Tian|'Empress' Hong Tian]]. Reign It is unknown how long Immortal Emperor can rule. The only Emperor with known duration of reign is Ta Kong: he became Immortal Emperor around 50,000 years ago and died 30,000 years ago. First Battle The first battle after obtaining the Heaven's Will is very important for every Immortal Emperor; it is an opportunity to refine the Heaven's Will and consolidate their strength. Death The world believes that if an Immortal Emperor succeeded in carrying the Heaven's Will, they will truly become immortal, however it is untrue, and the term "Immortal" stems from the idea that before shouldering Heaven's Will you are below the Heavens however once you shoulder it you are the Eternal Ruler of your own fate and thus they are called Immortal Emperors. Even so, Immortal Emperors can live for a long time, and no one knows for sure how their lives ends. Only few Immortal Emperors are known to be dead for sure: # Long Ming - He was killed by the Nine Worlds Alliance in the Immortal Execution War. # Bu Si - He collapsed for reasons unknown. # Ye Ti - As a consequence of his cruel Dao, he suffered the most miserable death of all Immortal Emperors. # Ta Kong - He was killed by Black Dragon King and his imperial corpse was later destroyed by Magu. In truth, Immortal Emperors rarely die in the Nine Worlds, they disapper because they ascend to the Tenth World. Some of them die in the process of ascension, and it is unknown, how many Emperors successfully ascended and are still alive in the Tenth World, but the following Emperors are confirmed to have died there due to different reasons. # Wan Gu by a heavenly execution. # Fei, Gu Chun, Min Ren, Qi Zhen, Xiu Shui, Wu Gou, Bi Lian, Qing He, Dao Huai, Bing Yu and Qian Li embarked on the Ultimate Expedition. # Diyi Jian by a heavenly execution after killing Mad God with one arrow. # Yi Shi died in an ambush during his ascension. # Chong Huang , Er Shi and Yin Yang were killed while attacking Celestial Academy. Achievements in the Tenth World After acending to the Tenth World, Immortal Emperors worked hard to fortify the position of the Hundred Races. The following contribution can be associated to Immortal Emperors from the Nine Worlds: * Establishing the Celestial Academy: Fei, moreover Fei, Fei Yang, Qi Zhen, Tun Ri, Min Ren, Hao Hai have taught their dao there. * Opening the Arrogance Continent for the hundred races: Jiao Heng * Opening the Pure Continent for the hundred races: Gu Chun * Creating a path for Immortal Emperors to fuse the two types of Heaven’s Wills: Wan Gu * Creating the Myriad Law Art, a suitable merit law for the hundred races: Wan Gu * Spreading the Golem's Bloodline among the three races: Wan Shi * Founding the Archaic Repository: Min Ren, later joined by Tun Ri and Qian Yu * Emperor Hunt: Qi Zhen, Min Ren, Yan Shi, Wu Gou, Tun Ri, Ba Mie, Yu Long and many others joined the Dark Crow’s banner. * Establishing Heaven's Ender: Ba Zhen was the founder, Hao Hai is believed to be the current leader. * Founding Dragon Citadel: Can Long * Killing Samsara Wild Ancestor: Li Qiye, Can Long, Ming Du, Bu Zhan * Founding Clearing Flow: Yan Wu * Defending Celestial Academy: Mu Tian , Tun Ri , Ren Xian and Hong Tian List of Immortal Emperors The titles of Immortal Emperors confirmed to be alive after Li Qiye regained his body are highlighted.